Naughty Ghost
by pinkupinkuunyu
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sehun saat ada seorang hantu cantik bernama Luhan terus menggodanya dan berusaha mengajaknya untuk bercinta? Hunhan Couple GS.
1. Chapter 1

"Kim Jongin! Cepat kemari!" teriak seorang _namja_ sambil menenteng sesuatu di tangannya dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi jijik.

Seorang _namja_ berkulit kecoklatan keluar dari kamarnya hanya dengan celana pendeknya sambil sempoyongan menahan kantuk.

"Kenapa Sehun-_ah_? Ini masih jam enam pagi," kata _namja_ bernama Jongin itu sambil menguap lebar.

_Namja_ yang memanggil Jongin tadi—Sehun—menatap Jongin geram dan menghadapkan benda yang ditentengnya dengan jijik tepat didepan muka mengantuk Jongin.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa ini bisa ada di atas sofa?"

Jongin terkejut dan langsung menyambar benda berbentuk segitiga itu. "Pakaian dalam Kyungsoo? Bagaimana bisa ada padamu?"

"Itu ada di atas sofa, Kim Jongin," tegas Sehun dengan nada menahan amarah.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ah—maaf Sehun-_ah_ tadi malam kami kelepasan, baru sempat pindah ke kamar tadi pagi—"

"Sudah ribuan kali kubilang kan aku sama sekali tidak melarangmu bercinta di apartemen kita tapi tolong lakukan di kamarmu sendiri, KAMARMU! Jangan di tempat lain, itu menjijikan!" omel Sehun kesal.

"Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya Sehunnie—" mohon Jongin sambil menggoyangkan tangan Sehun.

"Lepaskan, itu menjijikan!" kata Sehun kejam sambil menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Jongin. "Sepertinya ini sudah ke seribu kalinya kau berkata seperti itu padaku tuan Kim!"

"Namanya juga kelepasan, seperti kau tidak pernah saja—"

"MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH!" amuk Sehun geram, mana mungkin ia mau disamakan dengan temannya yang maniak seks itu.

"Hey, sekali-kali cobalah, masa umur segini kau belum pernah mencoba seks, atau jangan-jangan kau—" Jongin berkata sambil memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, tahu betul kemana arah pembicaraan Jongin. "Aku normal bodoh, tapi aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang benar-benar aku cintai," jelasnya.

"Ck, kuno sekali!" ejek Jongin.

"Sudahlah daripada mengataiku lebih baik kau bereskan kekacauan yang kau buat! Bau sperma dimana-mana sungguh menjijikan!" kata Sehun ketus sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Jongin yang menggerutu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang kesayangannya. Badannya terasa pegal karena harus lembur di kantornya hingga pagi. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur seharian di hari sabtu ini untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

Baru saja Sehun hendak beranjak ke alam mimpi, tiba-tiba sesuatu mengusiknya, bagian perutnya terasa berat seperti ada beban menghimpitnya disana.

Sehun membuka matanya.

"ASTAGA SIAPA KAU!" teriak Sehun _shock_ saat mendapati seorang wanita cantik duduk diatas perutnya.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum centil, tidak ada keinginan sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari atas perut berotot Sehun.

"Hey kau bisa menyingkir dari sana! Astaga apa aku tengah bermimpi?" racau Sehun tak jelas.

Yang diajak bicara malah mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Sehun, sehingga sekarang jarak wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

"Kau sangat tampan—apa kau mau bercinta denganku?" tanyanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata indahnya.

Sehun kaget bukan main dan mendorong tubuh mungil sang gadis begitu saja. "KAU GILA YA!"

Gadis itu terkekeh kecil. "Iya aku tergila-gila padamu Oh Sehun."

"Se-sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa bisa berada di kamarku? Kau masuk darimana?" Sehun bertanya gugup sambil menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan wanita aneh itu.

"Uhm—sebenarnya ini juga kamarku," gadis cantik itu berkata sambil mendekati Sehun, yang terus beringsut mundur.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan main-main!" bentak Sehun sementara tangannya berada di belakang badannya tengah berusaha membuka pintu tapi sialnya pintu kamarnya terkunci.

"Kuncinya ada padaku!" kata sang gadis dengan nada riang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kunci ditangannya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. "Katakan apa maumu sebenarnya!"

"Aku mau kau, tampan," kata gadis itu sambil mengedipkan matanya nakal. "Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, aku menyukaimu."

Sehun kebingungan sekaligus ketakutan. Sebenarnya siapa gadis ini? Apa dia _stalker_? Apa dia mengikuti Sehun setiap hari? Lantas bagaimana caranya dia bisa berada dikamarnya sekarang ini?

"Aku hantu, kalau kau mau tahu," kata gadis itu seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sehun. "Aku tinggal di apartemen ini semenjak kau belum pindah kemari."

Sehun berkeringat dingin sekarang. "Ha-hantu?"

"Yap, dan namaku Luhan, salam kenal," kata gadis itu riang, seolah memperkenalkan dirinya hantu adalah hal biasa.

Sehun benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa, ia hanya memperhatikan sang gadis hantu dari atas sampai bawah. Ia cantik, dengan rambut ikal kecoklatannya, tubuh mungilnya dibalut _minidress_ super pendek berwarna putih , jangan lupakan mata indahnya yang selalu tampak berbinar.

"Apa kau juga menginginkanku Sehun-_ssi_?" tanya Luhan dengan nada menggoda karena sadar Sehun sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Ti-tidak bukan begitu! Aku hanya heran kalau kau hantu kenapa kau tidak seram?" tanya Sehun keheranan.

"Uhm—sebenarnya aku juga punya wujud seram. Kau mau lihat?" tawar Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar seolah wujud seram adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Sehun begidik. "Er—tidak terima kasih."

"Lalu? Apa kau mau bercinta denganku?" tanya Luhan antusias sambil bergelayut dilengan Sehun.

Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan Luhan dari lengannya. "Kenapa dari tadi itu terus sih yang kau tanyakan?"

Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. "Karena sewaktu hidup aku belum pernah melakukannya. Dan aku sering melihat temanmu bercinta dengan kekasihnya, sepertinya menyenangkan. Ayo kita lakukan Sehun-_ssi jebaaal_."

Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sehun dengan manja sambil menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ nya. Sehun benar-benar kesal sekarang, terutama pada Jongin, ingin rasanya ia mengubur hidup-hidup teman dekilnya sekarang juga.

"Maaf Luhan-_ssi_, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang aku cintai," jelas Sehun sambil melepaskan genggaman Luhan dari lengannya.

Wajah Luhan berubah sedih. "Padahal kata bibi Jung semua pria akan luluh dengan wanita agresif. Ugh—bibi Jung pembohong," gerutu Luhan tak jelas.

"E-eh?" Sehun kebingungan.

"Bibi Jung—hantu apartemen sebelah bilang kalau aku harus jadi agresif agar bisa mendapatkanmu, tapi nyatanya gagal." Luhan memanyunkan bibir mungilnya lagi.

Gadis itu memutar badannya, kemudian secara ajaib baju yang dipakainya berubah. Tidak lagi memakai _dress_ pendeknya tapi berganti dengan rok selutut berwarna putih dan kemeja putih. Penampilannya tampak seperti gadis-gadis jaman dulu.

"Ini penampilanku sebenarnya, tadi aku hanya ingin mengggodamu," kata Luhan sambil menundukkan wajahnya malu.

Sehun benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jadi gadis didepannya ini benar-benar hantu?

"Kalau kau sejak dulu tinggal disini kenapa kau baru muncul didepanku sekarang?" Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan kemampuanku untuk menunjukkan diri di depan manusia. Itu sangat sulit kau tahu," jelas Luhan dengan wajah serius.

Sehun mengangguk sok paham, ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan gadis hantu aneh yang begitu saja mucul dikamarnya itu. "Baiklah, Luhan-_ssi_ bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku sekarang, aku ingin tidur—"

"Bisakah kita tidur bersama? Bisakah?" tanya Luhan antusias sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan Sehun—lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun segera dengan wajah datar.

Luhan cemberut. "Baiklah kalau kau ingin tidur, aku akan pergi, selamat tidur Sehun-_ssi_!" kata Luhan dengan nada riang khasnya, kemudian menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Sehun.

"Astaga! Pasti ini semua hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi!" gumam Sehun sambil merangkak ke atas tempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya hingga melewati kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun pukul tujuh malam, saat sayup-sayup mendengar suara Jongin memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Pasti tadi siang Jongin juga memanggilnya untuk makan hanya saja dia tidak mendengarnya saking pulasnya tertidur.

Sehun kembali teringat perihal gadis hantu yang ia temui dalam mimpinya. Ia tidak ingat betul apakah pertemuannya dengan gadis hantu bernama Luhan itu nyata ataukah hanya dalam mimpinya—efek tertidur terlalu lama.

Sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya Sehun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di kamarnya, saat membuka pintu ada seseorang tengah berendam di _bathtub_.

Seorang gadis?

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sehun linglung, kepalanya terasa pusing, susah membedakan mana yang nyata dan tidak.

"Hai Sehun-_ssi_, kau juga mau mandi? Ayo kita mandi bersama!" ajak gadis itu sambil memainkan busa-busa yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Sehun mematung. Gadis itu bukannya gadis hantu bernama Luhan? Jadi pertemuannya dengan gadis itu adalah nyata? Bukan dalam mimpinya semata?

"Lu-luhan?" Sehun berusaha memastikan.

"Iya, ini aku Luhan, baru beberapa jam berpisah kau sudah melupakanku?" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya imut.

Sehun menelan ludahnya. "Uhm—bisa kau keluar dari sini? Aku mau mandi."

"Kita mandi bersama saja, ayolah sudah lama aku menginginkan ini, aku sering melihatmu mandi disini—"

"_Mwooo_? Kau sering melihatku mandi?" Sehun terbelalak tak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk santai. "Yap. Mungkin setiap hari. Makanya kau tidak perlu malu-malu lagi aku sudah melihat semuanya," lanjutnya.

Sehun hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Baiklah kalau begitu lanjutkan saja mandimu, aku keluar—"

"Jangan Sehun-_ssi_," Luhan tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam _bathtub_ dan menahan lengan Sehun yang hendak keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sehun menoleh dan menelan ludahnya, bagaimana tidak itu pertama kalinya ia melihat tubuh wanita secara langsung. Biasanya ia hanya melihatnya dari majalah dewasa milik Jongin atau ketika ia iseng melihat video seks di internet.

"Kumohon, ayolah mandi bersamaku—" Luhan semakin menempelkan tubuh telanjang dan basahnya pada lengan Sehun.

Sehun beringsut hendak menyingkir dari Luhan dan mengalihkan pandangannya, ia takut kelepasan. "Baiklah, baiklah tapi menyingkirlah dulu dariku."

Luhan berteriak kegirangan, kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam _bathtub. _Sambil menghela nafas panjang Sehun melepas pakaiannya dan mengikuti Luhan.

"Sudah kan?" kata Sehun sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Luhan yang berada di depannya, bagaimanapun ia adalah lelaki normal, ia takut kelepasan jika disuguhi tubuh wanita seperti itu—walaupun wanita itu adalah hantu.

"Aku senang sekali—sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini," kata Luhan riang sambil memegang tangan Sehun. Gerakannya membuat sebagian dadanya menjadi terlihat jelas.

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. "Sudah selesaikan mandimu, temanku sudah memanggilku untuk makan malam."

"Kalau begitu tolong gosok punggungku," pinta Luhan lalu berbalik membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun menuruti keinginan Luhan, mati-matian berusaha agar adik kecilnya di bawah sana tidak terbangun karena keindahan tubuh mulus Luhan. Sehun berkali-kali menelan ludahnya saat melihat bagian dada Luhan sedikit dapat ia lihat dari belakang saat ia menggosok punggung gadis itu.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana tangannya mulai bergerak ke depan dan menangkup dada Luhan yang lumayan berisi menurutnya.

"Eunghh—Sehun-_ssi_ apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan bingung saat Sehun tiba-tiba meremas dadanya dari belakang.

Sehun hanya terdiam, ia seperti terhipnotis, benda yang tengah disentuhnya begitu lembut dan kenyal, pantas saja Jongin tidak pernah bosan melakukan ini seiap hari. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah menerima perlakuan dari Sehun. Mereka terlarut dengan kenikmatan masing-masing.

"OI, OH SEHUN KENAPA TIDAK KELUAR JUGA? KAU MATI YA?" suara teriakan Jongin membuyarkan kegiatan Sehun dan Luhan yang sebentar lagi akan mulai memanas.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun keluar dari dalam _bathtub_.

"Astaga Oh Sehun apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bikin ff baru lagi padahal yang lain belom dilanjutin :v

Habisnya tiba-tiba ada ide absurd kayak gini -_-

Mind to review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dua _namja_ dengan perbedaan warna kulit yang kontras—terlihat jelas karena mereka bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek—tampak sedang menikmati makan malam mereka, walaupun hanya makanan cepat saji karena tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang pandai memasak.

"Tadi bukannya Kyungsoo disini? Biasanya dia akan dengan sukarela memasakkan sesuatu untukmu," tanya Sehun pada teman hidup satu atapnya, Jongin, yang tengah melahap sepotong ayam dengan kesetanan.

"Tadi siang dia pergi buru-buru, katanya _eomma_-nya akan datang mengunjunginya," jawab Jongin dengan mulut penuh.

Sehun hanya memandang temannya itu dengan tatapan sedikit jijik, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo yang begitu anggun dan baik hati jatuh hati pada seseorang yang berantakan dan—parahnya—penggila seks macam temannya ini?

"Heh, dan kau tidur dari pagi sampai malam begini, kupikir kau mati di dalam sana tahu?" lanjut Jongin lagi sambil menatap Sehun heran.

"Kemarin aku tidak tidur seharian kau tahu, bosku itu benar-benar keterlaluan, kenapa harus aku yang menemaninya lembur? Dia sepertinya ada dendam terselubung padaku—" ungkap Sehun sebal.

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu Hun-_ah_, makanya ingin berlama-lama denganmu," tebak Jongin asal sambil terkekeh geli.

Sehun melempar Jongin dengan tulang ayam di piringnya. "Menjijikan! Jaga omonganmu! Aku itu masih normal!"

"Ck, tapi mana buktinya? Masa selama dua puluh tahun kau hidup belum pernah sekalipun mencicipi wanita, normal darimananya?" cibir Jongin.

Sehun membuka mulut hendak menjawab omongan Jongin ketika ia merasa ada yang membelai punggungnya, ia merasa merinding.

"Aku percaya kalau kau normal Sehun-_ssi_," bisik sebuah suara tepat di telinga Sehun.

Sehun ingin berteriak saat itu juga, tapi ia berusaha menahannya. "Luhan?" Ia seakan berbisik pada udara kosong.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi," jawab suara itu sambil terkikik geli.

Sehun melirik Jongin sekilas yang kembali sibuk dengan piringnya, kemudian ia berbisik lagi pada udara di sampingnya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu makan," jawab suara itu lagi sambil terkekeh.

"Heh, kau sedang apa sih? Sedang merapal mantra biar enteng jodoh atau apa? Bisik-bisik segala." Jongin rupanya menyadari tingkah aneh Sehun sedari tadi.

"Jongin-_ah_, kau percaya hantu?" tiba-tiba Sehun bertanya dengan wajah serius.

"Heh, kau ini bicara ap—"

TING TONG.

Bel apartemen mereka tiba-tiba saja berbunyi.

Dengan berat hati Jongin meletakkan ayamnya di piring dan beranjak membukakan pintu, karena biasanya yang berkunjung ke apartemen mereka hanya Kyungsoo dan—

"Hunnie, Tao takut!"

—Tao.

Gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata panda yang khas itu langsung menghambur masuk begitu saja, berlari ke arah Sehun di meja makan. Tao—merupakan teman sekantor Sehun, dan ia tinggal di apartemen 304, tepat di sebelah mereka.

"Hunnieeee, Tao takut, di apartemen Tao ada hantu—" Tao langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun.

Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan Tao. "Tao-_ya_, hantu itu tidak ada," katanya sambil melirik agak cemas ke kanan kiri, berharap semoga Luhan tidak mendengarnya.

"Tapi, tapi tadi Tao mendengar ada suara wanita menangis di kamar mandi. Tao takut Hunnie," rengek Tao, kali ini sambil memeluk erat Sehun, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Sehun.

"Ck, kenapa kau hanya bermanja-manja pada Sehun sih? Aku juga menyediakan pelukan gratis lho—" celetuk Jongin yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan sebal dari Tao.

Jongin kemudian duduk di tempatnya semula. Sehun membimbing Tao untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di sampingnya. Tapi saat Tao hendak mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi—

"AW!"

—ada yang menarik kursinya sehingga Tao jatuh terduduk dilantai.

Jongin terbahak dan menyemburkan air yang tengah diminumnya. "Astaga Tao, duduk di kursi saja kau tidak becus, tidak heran kalau hantu-hantu itu hobi sekali mengganggumu. Boooo~" ledeknya sambil terus tertawa.

Sehun membantu Tao berdiri sambil matanya melirik kanan kiri, apa Luhan yang melakukan ini? Tao meringis kesakitan, kemudian akhirnya bisa duduk di kursi dengan benar.

"Hunnie, di apartemen Tao benar-benar ada hantu, Tao tidak bohong." Tao merengek lagi sambil mengguncangkan lengan Sehun.

"Ck, itu hanya trikmu kan agar bisa masuk kesini dan bertemu Sehun kan?" cibir Jongin sambil mengunyah entah potongan ayam ke berapa.

Tao menatap Jongin sebal sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Hunnie, hunnie percaya pada Tao kan?" tanyanya pada Sehun yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Iya Tao, lalu sekarang maumu bagaimana? Apa aku harus mengusir hantunya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada malas.

"Tao mau menginap disini," pinta Tao dengan nada manja.

Jongin nyaris tersedak. "Heh yang benar saja? Kau gila ya? Kami _namja_ dan kau _yeoja_, kau mau berakhir kami perkosa bersama-sama?" kata Jongin frontal.

Sehun langsung men_deathglare_-nya.

"Tao, kalau kau menginap disini nanti apa kata tetangga yang lain? Lagipula apartemenmu kan berada tepat di sebelah, kalau ada apa-apa kau telepon saja biar nanti aku yang ke apartemenmu." Sehun berusaha memberi pengertian pada gadis yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

Tao menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi janji ya kalau ada apa-apa Hunnie langsung datang?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengusak rambut hitam Tao.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku datang juga Tao-_ya_?" celetuk Jongin iseng.

"Tidak terima kasih. Kau bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu!" kata Tao kejam. "Kalau begitu Tao kembali ke apartemen Tao ya, _bye_ Hunnie~"

Beberapa saat kemudian Tao sudah menghilang dari pintu depan.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, hendak meneruskan makannya yang sempat tertunda gara-gara kehadiran Tao, tapi saat ia hendak mengambil ayam—_bucket_ ayamnya sudah kosong. Sehun melirik tajam Jongin yang masih asyik melahap ayamnya tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin tanpa rasa bersalah.

"KIM JONGIN KENAPA KAU HABISKAN SEMUA AYAMNYA!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan kesal setelah terpaksa memakan ramen instan sebagai pengganti makan malamnya. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang sering keterlaluan kalau sudah menyangkut segala hal yang berhubungan dengan ayam.

Saat baru saja memejamkan matanya, Sehun merasa ada sesuatu membebani ranjang sebelahnya yang kosong. Ia membuka matanya.

"Astaga!" teriak Sehun kaget saat melihat Luhan tengah duduk di ranjangnya sambil nyengir ke arahnya. "Bisa tidak sih kau memberikan tanda sebelum kau muncul? Seperti alarm, atau lonceng? Atau ayam berkokok mungkin?" omel Sehun tak jelas.

Luhan terkekeh. "Kau akan segera terbiasa dengan ini, karena setiap hari aku akan muncul didepanmu."

Sehun memijat pelipisnya. "Kenapa kau masih muncul disini? Mau apa lagi sih? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu, kenapa kau tidak mencari pria lain saja?"

Wajah Luhan berubah sedih. "Karena aku menyukaimu, aku tidak ingin melakukannya dengan orang lain. Lagipula tadi kita kan sudah hampir—"

"Cukup, cukup! Itu tadi kesalahan. Aku minta maaf," kata Sehun sambil sedikit merona mengingat kejadian di kamar mandi yang hampir saja membimbingnya berbuat ke arah yang lebih jauh.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku menyukainya—" kata Luhan sambil beringsut mendekati Sehun, lalu dengan berani jarinya membuat gerakan abstak di dada bidang Sehun.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun menahan tangan Luhan dan menjauhkannya dari dadanya.

Luhan memajukan bibir mungilnya. "Tadi saja _yeoja_ manja itu boleh menyentuhmu, masa aku tidak boleh?" protesnya.

Sehun kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Tadi kau yang menarik kursi di meja makan dan membuat Tao terjatuh?"

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia itu genit dan menyebalkan."

Sehun mendesah lelah. "Jadi kau hanya bisa terlihat didepanku? Atau kau bisa terlihat didepan semua orang?"

"Uhm—aku bisa terlihat di depan semua orang kalau aku mau," kata Luhan bangga.

"Dan hantu di apartemen Tao itu? Apa memang benar ada? Atau jangan-jangan kau?" tuduh Sehun.

Luhan menunjukkan wajah tak terima. "Hey kenapa kau menuduhku begitu? Itu bibi Jung—dia memang tinggal di apartemen teman centilmu itu."

"Katakan padanya jangan ganggu Tao, dia itu begitu penakut, kasihan dia," pinta Sehun.

"Kenapa kau begitu perhatian pada _yeoja_ itu sih? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Luhan sewot.

"Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri—"

Wajah Luhan kembali cerah. "Benarkah kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik? Baiklah kalau begitu nanti aku akan bilang pada bibi Jung agar tidak menangis keras-keras lagi."

"Lagipula memangnya hantu bisa merasa sedih ya?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Hey, hantu juga punya perasaan tahu!" kata Luhan tak terima. "Bibi Jung, ia sedih karena merasa rindu pada putranya, sebelum meninggal ia tidak sempat melihat wajah putranya untuk terakhir kali."

"Ah begitu rupanya—jadi dia masih ada di dunia ini karena ada keinginannya yang belum terpenuhi, begitu?" Sehun menyimpulkan.

"Yap. Kau pandai sekali Sehun-_ssi_," puji Luhan sambil mencuri kesempatan bersandar di bahu Sehun.

Dengan cekatan Sehun menyingkirkan kepala Luhan. "Dan kau? Apa yang membuatmu masih berada di dunia ini?"

"Uhm—cinta?"

"Eh?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya tak paham.

"Aku mati di usia yang sangat muda karena sakit, seumur hidupku kuhabiskan di rumah sakit jadi aku tidak pernah mengenal bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Karena itu saat aku bisa mencintai dan dicintai seseorang, saat itu aku akan pergi dengan tenang," jelas Luhan sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sedikit iba.. "Heh, ketika kau sudah mencintai dan dicintai oleh seseorang bagaimana kau bisa pergi dengan tenang? Kau justru akan berat meninggalkannya bodoh!"

"Ah—begitu ya? Memangnya cinta itu seperti apa? Aku kan belum pernah merasakannya," kata Luhan dengan raut wajah serius.

"Jangan bertanya padaku, aku juga belum pernah jatuh cinta," kata Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Uhm—kalau bibi Jung bilang cinta bisa datang kalau kita bercinta. Katanya bercinta itu sama dengan memberi dan menerima cinta. Mencintai dan dicintai, benar tidak?" tanya Luhan penuh harap.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Tidak sesederhana itu! Bercinta bisa saja dilakukan tanpa dasar cinta."

'Tapi tapi, kenapa bisa disebut bercinta kalau tidak cinta? Harusnya ber-tidak cinta kan?" tanya Luhan dengan raut wajah polosnya.

Sehun mendesah lelah. "Terserah kau saja lah, yang jelas sekarang aku mau tidur!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba bercinta Sehun-_ssi_? Ayolah kita coba, siapa tahu itu bisa berhasil, jadi aku bisa menghilang dengan tenang! _Jebal jebal_!" rengek Luhan sambil mengguncangkan lengan Sehun.

"TI-DAK!" tegas Sehun lalu menarik selimut melewati kepalanya dan berbaring membelakangi Luhan, mengabaikan gadis yang mengguncang-guncang badannya dengan kesal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Sehun terbangun karena silaunya sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. _Namja_ itu masih dalam tahap mengumpulkan nyawanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat dan saat matanya terbuka sempurna yang pertama dilihatnya adalah—

"ASTAGA! Sudah kubilang kan jangan muncul secara tiba-tiba!"

—Luhan duduk di ranjangnya, memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

"_Morning kiss_?"

"E-eh?" Sehun gelagapan.

Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Sehun nantinya, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah _namja _tampan didepannya, menempelkan bibir mungilnya ke bibir tipis Sehun yang sedikit terbuka kemudian melumatnya. Luhan mendominasi pagutan panas mereka, dia membimbing untuk berperang lidah sambil tangannya meraba dada telanjang Sehun.

Sehun yang semula hendak menolak mulai terlena dengan ciuman panas mereka, ia membalas lumatan Luhan dan beralih mendominasi kegiatan mereka. Setelah beberapa menit berpagutan dengan bunyi kecipak mengiringi kegiatan mereka, akhirnya Sehun berinisiatif melepas tautan bibir mereka karena kehabisan nafas.

"A-pa maksudnya barusan?" tanya Sehun agak tersengal, karena paru-parunya kekurangan oksigen.

"_Morning kiss_," jawab Luhan enteng sambil tersenyum. "Aku sering melihat temanmu melakukan itu."

"Heh, kenapa nafasmu kuat sekali? Kau tidak kehabisan oksigen?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil masih agak terengah.

Luhan terkekeh. "Aku hantu. Aku tidak bernafas."

Sehun bergidik ngeri, menyadari fakta bahwa ia baru saja berciuman panas dengan hantu. Ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh seorang hantu. _Astaga_.

"Ayo lakukan lagi—" Luhan berkata sambil menyodorkan bibirnya ke arah Sehun.

"Aku mau berangkat ke kantor!" tolak Sehun sambil menahan bibir Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Boleh aku ikut? Boleh ya?" rengek Luhan dengan nada manjanya.

"TI-DAK!" jawab Sehun ketus kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum Luhan berhasil menyusulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mendesah lelah, ia akhirnya tidak bisa menolak keinginan Luhan untuk mengikutinya ke kantor. Dan ia sekarang menyesal setengah mati karena gadis hantu itu terus mengoceh di sampingnya, mulai dari apartemennya sampai kini ketika mereka di atas bus Luhan terus menerus meneriakkan 'woah' dan berdecak kagum melihat semua hal di sekitarnya.

"Sebenarnya berapa abad kau tidak keluar dari apartemen?" desis Sehun pada Luhan yang duduk disampingnya, di tempat duduk paling pojok belakang di bus.

"Uhm—aku tidak menghitung, tapi yang jelas sangat lama, dulu aku tidak cukup kuat untuk berinteraksi dengan manusia, sampai bibi Jung datang—"

"Jadi bibi Jung yang mengajarimu untuk bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia?" desis Sehun lagi dengan sudut mulutnya, ia takut dikira orang gila jika ada yang memergokinya berbicara dengan kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Ya—aku juga tidak tahu dia belajar itu darimana, tapi yang jelas itu karena keinginannya yang sangat kuat untuk bisa berinteraksi dengan anaknya, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan keluarganya demi pria lain—"

"Memangnya sekarang dimana anaknya? Lagipula memangnya dia mau memaafkan bibi Jung yang telah berkhianat itu?" bisik Sehun dengan nada sengit.

"Bibi Jung benar-benar telah menyesal, dia juga telah mendapat hukuman dari Tuhan dengan bergentayangan menjadi hantu seperti ini kan?" kata Luhan yakin.

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya, merasa tidak perlu untuk tahu dan ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain.

"Sehun-_ssi_, apa itu? Yang berputar-putar itu!" teriak Luhan tiba-tiba dengan antusias.

Sehun menggeram kesal. "Kau jangan mengagetkanku bisa tidak sih?" katanya dengan suara agak keras.

Beberapa orang di kursi depan menengok ke belakang dan menatap Sehun aneh, Sehun hanya tersenyum kikuk kepada mereka.

"Kau lihat kan? Pasti mereka mengira aku sudah gila sekarang," bisik Sehun dengan nada kesal.

"Coba lihat ke jendela, yang berputar-putar itu aku ingin menaikinya!" Luhan masih fokus dengan sesuatu yang dilihatnya, tidak mempedulikan omongan Sehun.

"Itu bianglala, kalau mau naik naik saja sendiri, kau kan hantu bisa terbang sendiri kesana!" omel Sehun sebal.

Beberapa saat kemudian bus yang mereka naiki berhenti, Sehun turun di halte itu. Dengan langkah gontai ia menyebrangi jalan menuju kantornya yang berada di seberang halte bus, tidak mempedulikan Luhan masih mengikutinya atau tidak.

"Sehun-_ssi_, jangan marah, aku janji lain kali tidak akan ribut, aku akan mengunci mulutku, janji!" suara Luhan terdengar lagi di sampingnya.

Sehun mendengus sebal. "Tadi di bus hanya aku yang bisa mendengarmu kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan membutuhkan energi yang lebih banyak untuk membuat semua orang mendengarku, dan energiku bergantung pada sinar bulan—"

"Sinar bulan?" Sehun keheranan.

"Yap. Sinar bulan merupakan sumber energi dari para hantu, karena itu para hantu lebih sering terlihat dan terdengar oleh manusia ketika malam hari, karena ketika ada sinar bulan energi mereka penuh sehingga bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia" jelas Luhan.

"Lalu fakta kalau hantu takut sinar matahari itu tidak benar?"

"Uhm—sebenarnya hantu tidak bisa muncul di siang hari bukan karena sinar matahari tapi karena mereka tidak cukup energi."

"Tapi kau sering muncul didepanku saat pagi hari?" bisik Sehun dengan suara lebih rendah, saat ada beberapa orang melintas.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi kalau aku didekatmu aku merasa energiku selalu terisi penuh, atau mungkin tubuhmu mengandung sinar bulan?" kata Luhan sambil terkekeh.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Kuanggap kata-katamu sebagai sebuah rayuan."

Luhan terkekeh lagi. "Kalau begitu aku bahagia bisa merayumu."

"Sebentar lagi kita masuk gedung kantorku, jangan ajak aku bicara, oke?" bisik Sehun memperingatkan.

"Siap tuan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun-_ssi_! Kau terlambat dua menit!" omel seorang lelaki berambut _blonde_ dengan tampang galak sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"E-eh? Tapi di jam saya sekarang baru jam sembilan tepat, Presdir Wu," kata Sehun sambil menunjukkan arlojinya.

"Oh, jadi kau menyuruhku untuk mengikuti jam di tanganmu begitu? Kau menganggap jamku salah Oh Sehun-_ssi_?" teriak_ namja_ itu geram.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu maksud saya," cicit Sehun ketakutan, ia tidak mau kena hukum lagi oleh bosnya yang super galak itu.

"Jam pulangmu nanti diundur dua puluh menit!" tegas sang bos.

"Ap-apa? Tap-tapi—"

Sebelum Sehun sempat membuat alasan, sang bos yang bertubuh jangkung itu sudah beranjak dari hadapannya. Presdir di perusahaannya—Wu Yifan—memang terkenal sangat disiplin, setiap pagi selalu mengadakan inspeksi ke setiap bagian di perusahaannya, jika ada salah satu pegawainya terlambat satu menit saja tidak akan lolos dari hukuman.

Saat Wu Yifan hendak keluar dari ruangan _divisi_ Sehun, ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis bermata panda yang tengah tergesa hendak masuk ruangan.

"Ah—_sajangnim_, selamat pagi," sapa sang gadis—Huang Zitao—ramah sambil membungkuk.

Yifan tampak sedikit kaget melihat Tao, tapi kemudian tersenyum manis dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Tao menghampiri Sehun. "Hunnie kenapa tidak berangkat bersamaku tadi?"

"Hey, kenapa tadi presdir tidak memarahimu? Jelas-jelas kau lebih terlambat dariku," protes Sehun sebal.

"Mungkin karena ia menyukaiku," canda Tao sambil terkekeh. "Tapi tenang saja aku hanya menyukai Hunnie—Aw siapa yang melempar kertas!"

Ada sebuah bongkahan kertas yang tiba-tiba mengenai kepala Tao, gadis bermata panda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, tapi semua orang di ruangan tampak sedang sibuk menghadap komputernya masing-masing.

"Sepertinya di kantor juga ada hantu, Hunnie Tao takut—" rengek Tao sambil memeluk lengan Sehun.

"Aish Tao sudahlah, sana ke mejamu," usir Sehun sambil melepaskan tangan Tao. Gadis bermata panda itu kemudian menuruti Sehun sambil cemberut, pergi ke mejanya yang berjarak dua meja dari tempat Sehun.

Sehun duduk di mejanya sambil mendesah lelah, lagi-lagi kena hukuman, ia sebenarnya agak heran kenapa atasannya itu begitu membencinya, selalu mencari kesalahannya sampai ke titik yang terkecil.

"Sehun-_ssi_, tadi itu bosmu?" suara Luhan terdengar lagi.

"Hm," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya—" kata suara Luhan.

Sehun tidak menanggapi, ia takut dikira gila jika ketahuan rekan kantornya tengah berbicara sendiri.

"BIBI JUNG!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun menunjukkan wajah sebal, kemudian menulis sesuatu di atas sebuah kertas. 'BISA DIAM TIDAK!"

"Bosmu itu—dia anak bibi Jung!" teriak Luhan lagi.

"APA?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua hal tentang hantu disini hanya fiktif belaka ya, cuma hasil imajinasi sayah kekeke~

Emang ini ceritanya nggak masuk akal bingits kok ya hahaha, di dunia nyata mana bisa kan manusia sama hantu pegang-pegangan? Apalagi anuan wkwk

Mind to review? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sepulang dari kantor, Luhan dan Sehun tengah berdiskusi di kamar Sehun perihal bos Sehun—Wu Yifan—dan juga bibi Jung. Luhan meminta Sehun untuk mempertemukan pasangan ibu dan anak itu.

"Ayolah—kau harus bicara pada bosmu tentang bibi Jung," pinta Luhan sambil menangkupkan tangannya, memohon pada Sehun.

"Kau tahu kan bosku itu sangat membenciku—aku ulangi, sangat membenciku!" kata Sehun penuh penekanan. "Bisa-bisa dia mengira aku gila kalau aku bercerita soal ibunya yang jadi hantu."

"Kumohon, agar bibi Jung bisa istirahat dengan tenang," pinta Luhan lagi dengan wajah memelas.

"Aish, kenapa dia tidak menemuinya sendiri saja sih? Kau antarkan dia ke kantorku, mereka bertemu, dan bibi Jung menghilang, selesai kan?"

"Tidak semudah itu, hantu harus menghilang di tempat dia meninggal," jelas Luhan.

"Jadi aku harus mengantarnya ke apartemen Tao? _Well_, semakin sulit saja tugasku sepertinya. Dan memangnya kau yakin kalau Presdir Wu itu anak bibi Jung? Marga mereka saja berbeda?"

"Uhm—setelah bercerai dengan tuan Wu, ia kembali memakai namanya ketika masih gadis," jelas Luhan lagi.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya. Ia sungguh frustasi harus terlibat dengan dunia perhantuan semacam ini.

"Baiklah nanti aku pikirkan bagaimana caranya," kata Sehun akhirnya.

"Aaaaa—_gomawo _Sehun-_ssi_, kau memang benar-benar pria yang baik," kata Luhan senang sambil memeluk Sehun.

"Tidak usah peluk-peluk segala." Sehun menyingkirkan lengan Luhan dari badannya.

Luhan hanya nyengir imut.

"Uhm—Sehun-_ssi_, boleh tidak aku meminta satu hal lagi?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Apa itu? Kalau masalah bercinta lagi aku tid—"

"Ajak aku ke tempat yang ada bianglala itu!" seru Luhan antusias.

"Eh?" Sehun keheranan.

"_Jebaaal_, ajak aku kesana, sepertinya menyenangkan, seumur hidupku aku belum pernah ke tempat seperti itu," pinta Luhan lagi dengan gaya khasnya mengguncangkan lengan Sehun.

"Dasar hantu merepotkan! Baiklah karena aku iba padamu aku akan mengajakmu kesana," kata Sehun akhirnya.

Luhan melonjak kegirangan. "Yeay! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang ayo ayo!"

Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk menunggu di depan apartemennya sementara ia bersiap. Tak lupa ia menyuruh Luhan menampakkan dirinya, ia tak mau dianggap orang gila karena bicara sendiri di taman hiburan.

Saat Sehun hendak keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tampaknya juga hendak keluar.

"Hai Sehun," sapa Kyungsoo ramah.

"Hai Kyung, kapan kau datang?" balas Sehun.

"Barusan, kami berdua mau ke taman hiburan," kata Kyungsoo riang sambil tersenyum pada Jongin di sampingnya.

"Oh ya? Aku juga mau kesana," kata Sehun lagi.

"Eh? Dengan siapa? Kau sudah punya pacar sekarang?" tanya Jongin sedikit terkejut.

"Bukan, dia temanku," jawab Sehun.

Jongin menatapnya curiga, seingatnya selama ini teman Sehun hanya dirinya dan Tao. Lalu siapa yang dimaksud Sehun dengan temannya ini? Tidak mungkin Tao kan?

Sehun membuka pintu apartemen mereka, dan ia langsung dapat melihat Luhan disana, dengan baju putih-putihnya yang biasa.

"Hai, Sehun-_ssi_!" sapa Luhan riang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Boleh juga seleramu," kata Jongin pelan sambil menyenggol lengan Sehun.

"Ehm—Luhan, perkenalkan ini Jongin temanku, dan kekasihnya Kyungsoo," kata Sehun, lalu Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertukar senyum dengan Luhan.

"Iya aku sudah tahu, aku sering me—"

Luhan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena pelototan Sehun.

"Uhm—maksudnya Sehun sering menceritakan tentang kalian padaku," ralat Luhan sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah—sepertinya hubungan kalian lebih dari sekedar teman ya?" goda Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum malu, sedangkan Sehun hanya menunjukkan wajah malasnya.

"Kalian sudah pernah berciuman?" tanya Jongin frontal, kemudian dia kena cubitan dari Kyungsoo.

Luhan hanya terdiam sambil melirik Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu sih?" omel Sehun kesal. "Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Whoaaaa, bagus sekali tempat ini, banyak lampu berkelap-kelip!" seru Luhan heboh sambil melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang pertama kali datang ke taman hiburan.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling bertukar pandang heran melihat kelakuan Luhan.

"Heh, dia berasal dari planet mana sih? Kampungan sekali," bisik Jongin pada Sehun di sampingnya.

"Entahlah," jawab Sehun cuek.

"Ck, bagaimana sih, kau memacari orang yang asal-usulnya saja kau tidak tahu," cibir Jongin.

Sehun mendelik ke arah Jongin. "Dia bukan pacarku!" serunya kesal.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang kini tengah jadi pusat perhatian karena kehebohan Luhan.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar berhenti melakukan hal bodoh. "Heh, kau tidak sadar kita menjadi pusat perhatian?"

"Ah—maaf, aku terlalu gembira karena seumur hidup baru sekali ini aku menginjakkan kaki di taman hiburan," kata Luhan riang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Seumur hidup? Sekarang kau kan sudah mati," kata Sehun datar.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Ah—benar juga."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak apa-apa menunjukkan diri di depan semua orang begini? Energimu tidak habis?" tanya Sehun sambil mengajak Luhan berjalan.

"Uhm—kebetulan hari ini bulan purnama, energiku terisi penuh!" jawab Luhan sambil terkikik riang.

Luhan berjalan mendahului Sehun dengan langkah riangnya. Gadis itu terlihat sedang menyapa seorang anak kecil yang tengah menangis karena ketakutan selepas menaiki _roller coaster_. Sehun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan dari jarak agak jauh sambil tersenyum.

_Dasar hantu aneh_, batinnya.

"Sehun-_ssi_, kenapa bengong disitu, ayo kesini!" teriak Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sehun kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan menyusul Luhan. "Sekarang kau mau naik apa?" tanyanya.

Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak. "Uhm—tadinya aku ingin naik bianglala, tapi ternyata itu tinggi sekali, aku takut ketinggian," katanya polos.

"Kalau kau takut ketinggian untuk apa datang kemari? Semua wahana disini berhubungan dengan ketinggian kan?" omel Sehun kesal. Tahu begini ia istirahat saja di apartemennya daripada capek-capek menuruti Luhan yang tidak jelas.

"Ah—itu saja!" kata Luhan tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan.

Permainan menembak monster?

Di arena itu pengunjung harus mengenai salah satu monster berwajah lucu dengan senapan mainan yang telah disediakan, jika berhasil maka bisa memilih hadiah untuk dibawa pulang.

"Aku mau coba itu, aku ingin mendapatkan boneka rusa besar lucu itu!" rengek Luhan.

"Buat apa kau punya boneka? Kau kan hantu," kata Sehun kejam.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu lagi didepanku!" Sehun akhirnya menyerah dan menuruti Luhan, membuat gadis bermata indah itu melonjak girang dan segera berlari menuju arena permainan.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya pelan, kemudian berjalan dengan kesal mengikuti gadis mungil yang telah mendahuluinya itu.

"Baiklah, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan boneka itu," kata Luhan mantap setelah memegang senapan mainan di tangannya.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan malas.

"Eh? Tapi bagaimana menggunakan benda ini Sehun-_ssi_?" tanya Luhan kebingungan sambil memutar-mutar benda ditangannya tak jelas.

Sehun mendesah lelah, kemudian mengambil posisi di belakang Luhan, tangannya menuntun tangan Luhan untuk memegang senapannya dengan benar. Luhan berdebar tak karuan karena Sehun seperti tengah memeluknya dari belakang, Luhan merasa seperti terbang di langit yang penuh taburan bunga berwarna pink.

"Heh, kau mendengarkan tidak sih?" omel Sehun. Luhan langsung tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Eh? I-iya aku dengar kok," jawabnya sambil nyengir.

Sehun kemudian membiarkan Luhan mencobanya sendiri, ia berdiri agak jauh sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Sehun-_ssi_, ayo semangati aku!" pinta Luhan sambil mengepalkan tangannya tanda semangat.

"_Fighting_," kata Sehun datar dengan wajah yang juga datar.

Luhan memajukan bibirnya sebal melihat ekspresi Sehun, kemudian mengarahkan senapannya pada objek yang dituju. Ia memejamkan sebelah matanya, membidik target, melepas pelatuknya, dan—

—meleset.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Sehun-_ssi_, sekali lagi ya, kali ini pasti berhasil, kumohon," rengek Luhan.

"Ck, kau ini membuang-buang uangku saja," omel Sehun.

Luhan memasang wajah memohon. "_Jebaaaal_."

Sehun merutuki dirinya yang mudah sekali luluh dengan _aegyo_ Luhan. Dan itu membuat dirinya harus mengeluarkan entah berapa _won_ untuk permainan konyol semacam itu—karena Luhan berulang kali gagal.

"Sudah sini aku saja yang bermain!" pinta Sehun sewot, setelah Luhan sepuluh kali berusaha menembak dan semuanya meleset.

Luhan memberikan senapan di tangannya kepada Sehun sambil meringis tak jelas, ia merasa agak bersalah karena sedari tadi hanya membuang-buang uang Sehun.

"_Fighting_, Sehun-_ssi_!" Luhan menyemangati. Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan datarnya yang biasa.

Sehun membidik sasaran, melepas tembakannya, dan—

—kena.

Luhan bersorak gembira. "Whoaaaa _Daebak_, benar-benar keren, Sehun-_ssi jjang_!" katanya sambil memeluk Sehun heboh.

"Tidak usah peluk-peluk segala bisa tidak sih?" Sehun menyingkirkan kepala Luhan yang bersandar di dadanya.

Luhan menerima boneka rusa raksasa yang diulurkan oleh _ahjussi_ penjaga arena bermain dengan riang. Ia memeluk boneka besar itu sepanjang jalan mereka memutari taman bermain, walaupun tubuh mungilnya sedikit kewalahan mengingat ukuran boneka yang mencapai setengah ukuran tubuhnya.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang kepayahan, ia sedikit iba. "Sini biar aku bawakan," katanya sambil mengambil boneka rusa dari pelukan Luhan, kemudian berjalan mendahului sang gadis.

Luhan mengikuti Sehun, memandangi punggung tegap Sehun dari belakang. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. "Aku semakin menyukaimu, Sehun-_ssi_," gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Sehun dan Luhan bertemu dengan pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di depan sebuah kedai _bubble tea_. Jongin tampak membawa boneka paha ayam yang sama besarnya dengan boneka yang dibawa Sehun.

"Woah, Sehun-_ah_ tidak kusangka kau menyukai hal seperti itu juga," ledek Jongin sambil terkekeh saat melihat Sehun dengan boneka rusanya.

"Ini bukan milikku," bantah Sehun sebal, lalu begitu saja memberikan boneka ditangannya kepada Luhan.

"Kau juga main menembak monster Jongin-_ssi_?" tanya Luhan, menerima boneka rusanya dengan kewalahan.

"_Ne_. Kyungsoo hebat sekali bisa menembak tepat sasaran." Jongin berkata sambil mengusak rambut kekasih bermata lebarnya.

"Cih, aku kira kau yang berhasil mendapatkannya sendiri," cibir Sehun.

"Kalian mau beli _bubble tea_ kan? Biar aku yang pesankan." Kyungsoo menengahi sebelum terjadi perdebatan yang lebih panjang antara Jongin dan Sehun.

"Aku cokelat," kata Sehun sebelum ditanya.

"Luhan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan melirik Sehun bingung. "Uhm—aku sama seperti Sehun saja."

"Hei, kalian ini kan berpacaran apa tidak ada panggilan sayang semacam Sehunnie atau Luhannie begitu? Ck, kalian terlalu formal," celetuk Jongin.

Luhan menunduk malu mendengar nama panggilan yang diusulkan Jongin, terdengar sangat manis baginya.

Lain halnya dengan Sehun. "Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal menggelikan Kim Jongin!" omelnya.

"Sudahlah berhenti berdebat," kata Kyungsoo sabar. "Aku akan mengantri dulu."

"_Ne chagi_, cepat kembali, kalau tidak aku akan merindukanmu," kata Jongin sambil menebar senyuman manis. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sementara Sehun memasang ekspresi muntah.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," kata Sehun setelah Kyungsoo beranjak menuju antrian _bubble tea_.

"Perlu ditemani tidak _baby_ Sehunnie?" goda Jongin usil.

Sehun hanya melempar tatapan mematikannya lalu meninggalkan Luhan dan Jongin.

"Eh, Lu—boleh kan aku memanggilmu Lu?" Jongin memulai pembicaraan.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau dan Sehun pernah bercinta?" tanya Jongin frontal.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, Sehun tidak pernah mau melakukannya—" jawabnya polos.

"Ck, bocah itu benar-benar pasif. Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau." Jongin berkata sambil menyeringai seram, lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Kyungsoo datang, membawa 4 _cup bubble tea _dengan susah payah. Lalu masing-masing Jongin dan Luhan mengambil satu _cup_. Jongin mengambil juga jatah _bubble tea_ milik Sehun yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian menaruh sesuatu yang ia ambil dari kantungnya ke dalamnya.

"Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam sana?" tanya Kyungsoo curiga.

"Sesuatu yang sering kita pakai," jawab Jongin sambil menyeringai.

Kyungsoo merebut botol kecil di tangan Jongin, melihat label kemasannya, dan terbelalak kaget. "Kau gila ya?"

Jongin merebut kembali botol di tangan Kyungsoo dan memasukannya lagi ke saku celananya. "Ini demi kemajuan hubungan mereka, aku hanya ingin membantu," jelas Jongin.

"Membantu apa?"

Tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berada di samping mereka.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak ada," jawab Jongin sambil tertawa kikuk. Lalu ia memberikan salah satu _bubble tea _di tangannya pada Sehun.

Sehun meminumnya habis tanpa curiga sama sekali. Dalam hitungan detik _cup_ besar _bubble tea_ di tangannya sudah kosong.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing, dan—" Sehun memegang kepalanya yang berkunang-kunang, kemudian pandangannya terarah ke selangkangannya yang tiba-tiba menggembung.

"Kau kenapa Sehun-_ah_?" tanya Jongin pura-pura. "Lu, sebaiknya kau antar dia pulang, kami masih ingin disini."

Luhan memandang Jongin bingung, tapi kemudian mengangguk dan memapah Sehun pulang ke apartemennya. Walaupun agak kepayahan mengingat Sehun jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Heh, kau berikan berapa banyak?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menjauh.

"Satu botol penuh, mereka akan puas semalaman," jawab Jongin lalu tertawa nista.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Luhan membaringkan tubuh Sehun di ranjangnya. _Namja_ itu sepertinya dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Baiklah Sehun-_ssi_, aku pergi dulu terima kasih unt—"

Luhan tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tubuhnya lebih dulu ditarik Sehun ke atas ranjang. Sehun menindihnya dan mengunci keduan tangannya.

"Sehun-_ssi_, apa yang—hmmpptt—"

Sehun mengunci bibir Luhan yang masih dalam fase keterkejutannya karena perlakuannya yang serba mendadak. Awalnya Luhan ingin memberontak, sungguh Sehun sekarang seperti orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia selama ini terus menolak melakukan ini, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba begini?

Sehun menyerang bibir Luhan dengan ganas, tatapannya sarat akan nafsu membuncah. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya, toh ia juga menginginkannya.

"Eunghh—" Luhan melenguh saat Sehun menggigit bibirnya, memaksanya membuka mulut mungilnya sehingga lidah mereka bisa saling membelit satu sama lain, tak lagi mempedulikan _saliva_ yang menetes karena saking panasnya ciuman mereka.

Tangan Sehun mulai bergerilya mengelus setiap jengkal tubuh gadis di bawahnya, sambil terus menikmati bibir sang gadis ia mulai melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja Luhan. Sang gadis hanya pasrah dengan setiap sentuhan _namja_ tampan dengan sorot mata tajam itu, sentuhannya benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka ketika ia merasa pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya mulai menipis. Ia berganti mengarahkan bibir tipisnya mengecup leher sang gadis, sedikit mengigitnya dan memberi tanda kepemilikan disana. Tangannya yang bebas menyusup masuk ke dalam kemeja Luhan yang kancingnya telah terbuka sempurna, menggoda bongkahan kenyal di balik kemeja putih itu.

"Eunghh—Sehun-_ssi_—" desah Luhan saat Sehun meremas dadanya dengan kuat.

"Panggil aku Sehunnie, sayang," bisik Sehun dengan suara beratnya yang membuat wajah Luhan merah padam seketika. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa seintim ini dengan Sehun.

Sehun membuka kemeja Luhan yang dianggapnya menghalangi pandangannya pada tubuh Luhan, dan melemparnya asal. Kemudian kembali pada kegiatannya mengecupi setiap inci tubuh mulus sang gadis, mulai dari bahu lalu turun ke dadanya yang masih tertutup bra berwarna putih. Dengan tidak sabaran dilepasnya bra Luhan, lalu ia mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya disana, lidahnya mulai bekerja pada tonjolan pink yang sudah mulai mengeras. Sementara tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk meremas bongkahan kenyal satunya

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah tak karuan, desahannya semakin menggila seiring dengan liarnya lidah Sehun mempermainkan _nipple_ merah mudanya. Ia hanya bisa melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya dengan meremas kuat rambut Sehun, seakan menyuruhnya untuk berbuat lebih pada kedua bongkahan dadanya.

Bosan dengan _mainan_ barunya, kepala Sehun mulai bergerak turun ke perut ramping Luhan, mengecupnya dengan sensual, kemudian melepas rok putih sang gadis yang sudah tergolek pasrah dibawahnya itu.

Luhan benar-benar tampak sangat menggairahkan dengan mata indahnya yang tampak sayu, tubuh penuh _kissmark_—terutama di bagian dada sintalnya, dan sekarang ia hanya berbalut celana dalam berwarna putih.

Sehun benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Kejantannnya yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi terasa mulai sakit karena tak kunjung dibebaskan. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melepas kausnya dan celana _jeans_ yang dikenakannya, melemparnya tak tentu arah. Terakhir ia buka celana dalam _calvin klein_ miliknya dan terpampanglah benda kebanggannnya yang telah berdiri tegak dan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan disana.

Luhan terbelalak melihat ukuran kejantanan Sehun yang tidak main-main, tiba-tiba ia merasa takut. Gadis itu berusaha menutup pahanya yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kau tutupi sayang?" tanya Sehun, kemudian membuka paksa paha Luhan dan melepas kain terakhir yang melekat pada tubuh sang gadis.

"Sehun-ssi, pelan-pelan _ne_?" pinta Luhan dengan tatapan memohon.

Sehun hanya menyeringai. "Sepertinya kau sudah cukup basah. Aku tidak bisa janji untuk pelan-pelan. Kau benar-benar menggairahkan."

Dengan sekali sentak Sehun memasukkan kejantanan besarnya pada vagina Luhan, yang disambut dengan jeritan Luhan. Tubuhnya terasa dibelah menjadi dua. Bagian bawahnya terasa ngilu tak tertahankan. Sehun sepertinya tidak menghiraukan teriakan Luhan, ia sudah dikuasai penuh oleh nafsu.

Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, merasakan jepitan kuat yang diberikan oleh kewanitaan Luhan yang belum pernah terjamah.

"Ahh—Sehun-_ssi_—pelan-pelannhh—" pinta Luhan di sela desahannya.

"Panggil aku Sehunnie, sayang." Sehun mengoreksi sambil mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, membuat tubuh mungil Luhan semakin terhentak tak karuan.

Setelah beberapa lama Sehun memasukinya, Luhan sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa. Gadis itu mulai mendesah nikmat saat penis besar Sehun tepat mengenai titik kenikmatannya. Dan berulang kali menyodoknya tepat di titik yang sama. Bahkan ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Sehun.

"Sehunnie, sepertinya aku—"

"Bersama, sayang—"

"Aahhhh—"

Sehun mengeluarkan semua cairan putihnya pada kewanitaan Luhan, yang mulai mengalir keluar ketika Sehun mencabut penisnya dari lubang sempit itu.

Luhan merasakan kelelahan sekaligus kenikmatan yang teramat sangat. Untung saja malam ini bulan bersinar terang sehingga ia memiliki cukup energi untuk ini semua.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi," kata Sehun sambil membalik tubuh Luhan yang masih lemas menjadi posisi menungging.

"Aku lelah Sehunnie," rengek Luhan.

Tapi Sehun mengabaikan rengekannya, dengan membabi buta Sehun kembali menyetubuhi Luhan, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan cepat sementara Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Mau tidak mau ia menjadi bergairah lagi karena sodokan Sehun.

Sehun terus menyetubuhi Luhan sepanjang malam dengan berbagai posisi, mengabaikan sang gadis yang merengek memintanya berhenti, tenaganya seperti terisi penuh dan tidak bisa dihentikan sebelum energi dalam tubuhnya benar-benar habis.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sehun bangun terlebih dahulu dan merasa badannya remuk redam. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi tapi kepalanya terasa pening. Seingatnya ia bermimpi melakukan sesuatu yang panas semalam, tapi kenapa berefek pada badannya sakit semua begini?

Sehun berusaha membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat, kemudian membelalakkan matanya terkejut saat ada seserorang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Astaga—k-kau kenapa bisa disini? Dan—telanjang?" Sehun terkejut saat melihat Luhan tidur di sampingnya tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Dan ketika ia melihat dirinya sendiri, keadaannya tak jauh berbeda.

"Kau tidak ingat semalam menyerangku habis-habisan? Bagian bawahku terasa sakit—"

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi semalam kita—" Sehun memutar otaknya dengan susah payah, berusaha mengingat kembali hal yang terjadi semalam. Ketika ia di taman hiburan dan tiba-tiba kepalanya pening dan sesuatu di selangkangannya mengeras.

"Minuman itu—kau memberikan obat perangsang pada minumanku kan?" tuduh Sehun sambil menatap tajam Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan kebingungan.

"Kenakan selimutmu astaga!" omel Sehun karena selimut Luhan melorot dan memperlihatkan dada mulusnya—yang tidak terlihat mulus lagi karena bercak kemerahan disana.

"Kau memberiku obat perangsang agar bisa bercinta denganku kan?" teriak Sehun lagi.

Luhan hanya memandang Sehun bingung, tak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan namja didepannya itu.

"Pergi dari sini sekarang!" teriak Sehun lagi. "Kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau kan?"

"Tap-tapi—"

"PERGI DARI SINI KUBILANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 is coming~ :D

Makasih yang udah review, follow, fav muahmuah~  
>Kalian bikin semangat saya buat nulis kekeke ghamsahamnida yeorobeuuuun~<p> 


End file.
